You and I
by MRSYOUNG
Summary: M because...in the future...maybe..I'm not sure... Derby likes Adam, Adam is incredibly stupid for a smart person so Derby tries to move on. (Still not good at summaries) Adam/Derby
1. Chapter 1

_**The being of something I hope will be really...amazing...it won't but I can try, right?**_

"So do you think I should get the roses? No...roses are too forward lilies are better...Derby? God you're useless." Adam tossed the number to the florist on this kitchen counter and looked at his friend who was leaning next to him, on one arm while picking at his skin, because even though there was nothing wrong with it hearing his friend talk about Echo made him want to claw himself apart.

"Buy her nothing," The anti-gravitational haired boy took the number in his hands, wanting greatly to just rip it up decided to leave a small tear in the corner to satisfy his desire. "Adam, why do you even bother? She doesn't like you."

The taller boy rolled his eyes and took the number from his friend, "Whatever. Don't be jealous it's ugly and unbecoming."

"Okay. I'm out; I have better things to do." The smaller boy spat bitterly, picking up his book bag getting ready to leave.

At the exact moment Derby motioned to open the door his hand was caught by the floppy haired boy. "Please stay," The plea softened the small boy's expression until he heard the rest, "useless as you are I really do need your help. Does Echo even like lilies?"

Derby snapped. "Do you only think of yourself?" The spiky haired boy pulled his hand away aggressively from the other's grasp. "Maybe I think you're cute and funny and maybe I think about kissing you all the time, but what the hell does that matter? You have your precious Echo!" He stopped yelling and opened the door, this time no one stopped him, before leaving he turned to the shocked boy and whispered harshly, "If you need me I'll be at the corner of Don't even bother avenue and Go fuck yourself lane." He slammed the door behind him and began to run, not stopping until he got to a corner store a few blocks away. He leaned against the side of the building to catch his breath while he checked his phone.

_*2 missed calls 5 new texts messages*_

Derby shook his head, not bothering to check them, and sat on the curb. He pulled his knees to his chest and started to cry. He sat like that for a long time before someone called his name.

"Derby?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Derby?"

The small boy was bewildered; standing over him the none other than The Hutch Anderson. "Yes?"

"Oh, man. What's wrong? Have you been crying?" Hutch sat next to him, placing the orange pop a just bought on the side walk.

"Yeah...no...yeah. I'm not sure I'm pissed off at Adam." Derby wasn't even sure why he was telling him this; it's not like he even cares.

"Adam? Oh! You mean that kid teacher?" He looked at the spiky haired boy who simply nodded. "Did you two break-up?"

The huddled-in boy looked at his "company" sternly. "We were never together."

"Oh. So does that mean you're single?|

"Sure. I guess." Derby wasn't sure where Hutch was going with this but he didn't feel like sticking around to find out; he wanted to be alone right now. "Bye." He whispered softly while getting up.

"Wait," Hutch stood up suddenly, grabbing the blue eyed boy's hand, "Wanna do something tonight?"

Derby couldn't believe he was being asked out by Hutch Anderson, famous heartbreaker, deciding to ignore that fact and rely solely on the fact that he felt like dying so maybe going out wasn't that bad of an idea and hesitantly agreed, "Uh..sure, where?"

"I haven't figured that out yet, but I'll pick you up at 6 okay?" He flashed one of his classic deal breaking smiles, capable of winning him a date with anyone he wished.

"Okay.." To hurry the awkward conversation along the shorter boy quickly grabbed at pen from his book bag wan wrote his address on the other boy's hand, rushing away without as little as a wave when he was done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Adam!" Ivy stormed into the kitchen looking furiously for her brother.

"What do you want Ivy?" Preparing for a stupid reply as usual the brunette barely bothered to tear himself away from his breakfast long enough to pay attention.

"Keep your boyfriend under control! He's trying to steal my boyfriend." She held up her phone for him to read the text on the screen.

_From: Bethany  
OMG IVY I HURD DAT WEERD KYD DARBY WENT ON A DATE W/ HUTCH!_

Adam was completely thrown for a loop form what came from his sister's phone and mouth. "1) Derby and I are not dating, meaning he can date whomever he wants, 2) You and Hutch are not dating so he can date whomever he wants, 3) You should to find smarter friends, who actually know how to spell."

"Whatever, dork." The blonde growled while stomping off.

The brunette was still concerned about his friend, seeing as how he still didn't answer any of his messages or phone calls. He decided to send him another text.

_To: Derby  
Hey, I heard you went on a date with Hutch yesterday._

He pressed send and leaned back in has chair and pushing away his plate of food; suddenly losing his appetite. He waited for what seemed like hours for a reply when his phone finally vibrated. However, he was disappointed to see who it was from.

_From: Echo  
OMG! Adam! Did you hear about Derby and Hutch?!_

Although any other time he'd be ecstatic to receive a text message from Echo, on the weekend and not about homework besides, but right now Adam only wanted to talk to Derby. He sent a quick reply anyways.

_To: Echo  
Yeah. It is true?_

A small part of him wishes it wasn't because of all the rumours he has heard about Hutch, namely one about him having sex on the first date then dumping them. Although rumours are rumours Adam wasn't taking his chances.

It didn't take Echo long to reply either.

_From: Echo  
It is! A bunch of people saw them alone together at a restaurant._

Adam's stomach clenched, this wasn't good at all. As he was beginning to reply he received another message. "Echo texts too much. Texting this fast can't be humanly possible." He sighed, opening the message.

_From: Derby  
Yeah_

He ignored Echo for now to send Derby a reply since he was after all the whole reason why he was wasting his Saturday morning texting rather than working.

_To: Derby  
Was it fun?_

_From: Derby  
Kinda_

These short replies were driving him crazy he felt like throwing his phone at the wall when he got another message, hoping it was Derby explaining is full detail the events of the date Adam opened it.

_From: Echo  
Do you thing that did it?_

The brunette froze instantly.

_To: Echo  
I don't know. What do you think?_

_From: Echo  
Maybe, I mean Hutch has a reputation but you know Derby...as much as he talks about sex I'm certain he's be too scared to actually do it, especially with a guy._

Adam quickly texted Derby, needing to know for sure.

_To: Derby  
So, did you guys you know...do it?_

Nerves built up from the moment of sending it and the moment of receiving a reply.

_From: Derby  
No. Even if we did what would it matter to you?_

Adam left the message on his screen for a while, in the end deciding to just not reply because he honestly has no idea why it meant so much to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Last night he was on a date with Hutch and now today he's in his dark basement on a couch watching A Clockwork Orange, this whole 'getting over Adam' thing was going a lot better than he had expected. That is until his phone began to vibrate silently against his thigh.

_From: Adam  
Hey, I heard you went on a date with Hutch yesterday._

Derby could not believe this; Adam just had to ruin his Saturday didn't he? He ignored the text, for the time being he felt like preserving this great day. Actually, it wasn't exactly a 'great' day, in fat it wasn't even really a 'good' day; more of an awkwardly quiet day. He tried to focus back on the movie, the main character Alex was being forced to watch grotesque films. Alright, everything about this day was weird, even the movie.

Hutch shifted on the couch, he was silent for so long Derby had almost forgotten he was there. He began to laugh, "Ha, this is my favourite part, it's so weird."

Well, at least they could agree on something, it was a weird movie. Derby just gave a nervous laugh as a reply. He took his phone out of his pocket again, deciding to text Adam back.

_To: Adam  
Yeah_

Just because he was replying didn't mean he was alright with him again.

_From: Adam  
Was it fun?_

_To: Adam  
Kinda_

It wasn't a lie; the date mainly consisted of Hutch talking about himself the entire time then more talking about himself as he drove the younger boy home. The fun part was he got a free meal.

After he sent that message his phone was quiet for some time, Adam must had finally given up on trying to pry details from him. As he was about to put his phone away it went off a final time.

_From: Adam  
So, did you guys you know do it?_

'Do it' Derby scanned over the last two words over and over as his rage rose.

_To: Adam  
No. Even if we did what would it matter to you?_

He was shaking with anger. All he could do was turn off his phone and lean back deeper into the couch.

"Hey, are you watching the movie?"

Derby shrugged.

"Oh, I get it." Hutch winked at the younger boy, putting one hand behind his should and use the other to life his head while moving in.

Derby tensed. "What are you doing?" He backed up to the farthest part of the couch he could reach.

"Was hopin' for a little, you know 'payment' for last night's dinner." He then winked again, crawling closer.

"Payment?" Derby looked at him a tad confused.

"You know, start with a kiss, work our way _down_." He ran his hand through his guest's hair.

Derby pushed him away, got up and left, completely in silence while he did so and stayed that way until he reached the corner store he cried by only yesterday.

He sat down on the stretch of sidewalk, pulling out his phone and laughed aloud as he turned it on, "Why am I always running away from guys in this neighbourhood?"

_To: Adam  
Hutch just tried to kiss me im at the corner store freaking out_

Derby stared at the message for several moments before changing the recipient to Echo and sending.

"What would be the point of telling Adam what if he came here?" He shook his head, "no, he wouldn't come here because of that, he'd probably just sat "I told you so" and laugh."

_From: Echo  
Whoa seriously? What'd you do?_

_To: Echo  
Yeah i left didn't want to kiss him_

She was going to think he was crazy for turning down Hutch.

_From: Echo  
Makes sense you don't know him that well_

That was a shock, Echo understood.

_To: Echo  
Yeah. hey don't tell adam k?_

Derby sighed, may as well fill her in on the whole 'Being in love with Adam since he returned' thing. He typed out the explanation when he received two messages; he sends his message to the drafts folder to read the other messages.

_From: Adam:  
Hutch tried to kiss you? What happened? Are you okay? I told you he was a pervert._

_From: Echo  
I'm so sorry, Derby! I told him before you told me not to. He was just so worried all day._

Derby glared at his phone. Unbelievable, Echo was supposed to be the trustworthy one.

_To: Echo  
Betrayal..._

_To: Adam  
Yeah i went to the corner store i didn't want to kiss him_

He regretted telling Adam his location immediately after pressing send. Looking at the reply only confirmed his reason to worry.

_From: Adam  
The one by my house? Stay there I'm going to get you._

_To: Adam  
No i was just going home..._

This was a lie, of course. He has planned to sit there until an employee made him leave for loitering.

_From: Echo  
I just think since he's like your best friend he had some right to know_

Derby ignored her text, hoping that would let her know he wasn't talking to her at the moment; this of course wasn't the case.

_From: Echo  
Oh! I get it! Adam confessed his love to you but you rejected him for Hutch, so now it's awkward to talk about it with him. Amiright?_

_To: Echo  
Not exactly..._

He then sent her the 'explanation message' and leaned back on his palms, waiting for her reply which may take a while depending on how she reacts.

"Hey..."

Derby jumped from the sudden voice after the area being silent for so long.

"I thought if I texted you again you might actually go home, I knew you were staying though."

"Adam..." Derby was both bothered and touched that he actually came for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**_WELL THIS IS IT! CHAPTER 4!_**  
**_I'm sick and hungry and I'm trying to eat a pop-tart but every time I chew it hurts!_**

**_I ended this terribly because..I decided I can since I'm sick and tired so very tired!_**  
**_On the plus side however, I made this chapter longer r yay :D_**

**_Enjoy! (even though I hate this chapter the most of them all...)_**

"Adam..." Derby was both bothered and touched that he actually came.

"I was worried about you." The floppy haired boy plopped down next to his friend.

"Shouldn't you be getting flowers for your girlfriend?"

Adam frowned. "Echo isn't my girlfriend."

Derby scoffed, "You wish she was though."

The darker haired boy tensed, straightening up his back. "I was worried about you." He repeated.

"For a smart person you can't say much," Derby rolled his eyes, "You don't have to worry about me; I can take care of myself."

"I was worried about you..." He fiddled with my thumbs, staring at them intently.

"Stop saying that..." Derby growled, getting annoyed.

"I was worried about you, and I still am you can be wreck less sometimes..." Adam laughed, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder, which flinched under the contact.

"Well don't." He tried to move away but the grip on his shoulder was too tight and it would seem obvious that he was trying to get away. He began pulling at the tips of his hair.

"No, stop that, Derbs, please." Adam took his friend's hand from his hair and placed it on the sidewalk.

"Stop what?" He quickly brought his hand back up too his hair.

"When you tug on your hair that means you're about to cry but you don't want anyone to know so you try to distract them from your watery eyes," Adam then took his friends hand down again this time keeping it under his own, "I don't want you to cry."

Derby was blinking away tears as Adam was saying this. "What is that some kind of scientific fact?"

"No it's a Derby fact, we've been friends for three years now, and I've collected a few of them by now." When he was done talking Adam realized how close they had gotten and started at his friend's blue eyes; glossy from tears.

Derby looked at his friend, now aware of the closeness as well. Neither of them spoke, only moving in closer until they could feel each other's breath against their face. 'This is it, it's going to happen.' Derby thought as he squeezed his eyes shut.

***BUZZ***

The sound of Derby's phone vibrating loudly against the pavement brought them back to reality; causing them to pull apart immediately.

**'Of course.'** Derby grabbed his phone ferociously.

_From: Echo_  
_Wow...I'm going to grab a smoothie downtown want to come with me?_

Derby jumped up quickly; feeling incredibly awkward about the close encounter with Adam. He replied quickly before turning to walk away and stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

_To: Echo_  
_Sure ill be there in 20_

"Wait...where are you going?" Adam stood up confused.

"I'm going to meet Echo for a smoothie."

Adam caught up to his friend, putting his arm around his shoulder. "Mind if I come too?"

**'Very much thank you.'**

"I'll ask Echo..." he took his phone out again frustratingly.

_To: Echo_  
_Can adam come too he's kind of following me around..._

She replied within seconds.

_From: Echo_  
_Sure make me a third-wheel why don't you lol_

Derby shook his head.

_To: Echo_  
_Its not like that..._

_From: Echo_  
_W/e_

He rolled his eyes and shoved his phone away. "She said you can come."

"Cool..." they walked in silence before Adam spoke up again, "I'm going for you, not Echo. I'm just worried that-"

"Worried that I'm actually going to meet Hutch and not Echo?" He looked at the taller boy sternly before returning his eyes to their previous position facing the ground as he walked.

Adam considered this. "Well now that you mention it I am. I kind of hope he is there so I can hit him for how he treated you." Cracking his knuckles jokingly.

Derby actually laughed at this. "Adam, you couldn't even hurt a fly."

The taller boy made a 'pff' sound and put his arm tighter around his friend, "You haven't seen me in action, Derbs."

The rest of the walk didn't take long due to their non-stop chatting and for the most part wasn't awkward.

Echo was waiting for them outside the small smoothie shop, in a button up jacket; keeping her warm against the harsh October winds. "Hi, guys!" He waved in a quick motion, large smile on her face at the boys walking up the side walk.

"Hi, Echo," Adam smiled at his friend, "this is great and all but don't people normally get together to drink hot beverages during the cold months?"

"Hey! Shut up you aren't allowed to complain, I invited Derby; you just tagged along." She held the door open for them.

Adam just shrugged.

The shop was basicly empty other than a man sitting alone in the back reading a book.  
Echo hurried to the counter to order before the boys could beat her, "one orange mix. Please," She smiled at the boy behind the counter, "I'm Echo by the way."

The boy smiled back at her, "Shawn."

Echo was twirling her hair and smiling at Shawn as she waited for her order. Derby whispered in Adam's ear, "You know she's flirting right?"

Adam shrugged, "So?"

"Well you'd normally-"

Adam cut him off and dragged him to the counter, "I think we'd better order," The darker haired boy stepped up quickly before his friend, "One banana blueberry mix with vanilla yogurt and one um...pomegranate mix. Thanks."

"No problem, dude." Shawn gave him a 'thumbs up' and handed Echo her smoothie.

"Hey, I was going to buy my own...wait how'd you know I was going to get that?" Derby grabbed the taller boy's arm, as if that would change anything.

"I know my Derby facts," Adam winked, "And don't worry about it, Derbs, let the smoothie be a symbol of my apology rather than me actually having to say I'm sorry because I'm proud and manly and don't do that stuff."

Derby laughed again, "Okay then, Mr. Manly Man." He took his smoothie and at a table near the window.

Echo bounced over, "He gave me his number, who said smoothies were so terrible in the fall." She waved her 'prize' in front of them.

Derby laughed, "And you said you'd be a third wheel," Everyone was completely quiet after that statement, "I mean like...uh"

"_Awk—ward!_" Echo cried out sipping on her smoothie.

Derby narrowed his eyes at her. 'As if it wasn't awkward enough without her mentioning it.'

"How was your weekend, Echo?" Leave it to Adam to finally break the awkward silence.  
"Oh mine was normal; homework computer you know nothing special," She took another sip from her smoothie, "What I'd like to know about was Derby's weekend."

They both watched him squirm in his seat. "It was alright went home after school...having smoothies with you guys now. Nothing amazing right?"

"I think she was talking about your date with Hutch actually..." Adam completely abandoned his smoothie and was now occupied by his friend.

"It was terrible..." No point in lying. "All he did was talk about himself, and then today he attacked me..." He began tugging at the ends of his hair.

Adam eyed his friend carefully. "I need to use the washroom, Derby come with me?"  
The smaller boy nodded and followed silently.

Echo called out laughing, "I thought girls went to the washroom together!"  
They ignored her.

As soon as the door closed behind them Derby clung to his friend, "I don't even care anymore."

Adam rested his chin on the top of his friend's head patting his back, "Let it all out."

Derby squeezed tighter, never wanting to let go.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I've been meaning to update sooner but with Christmas and all, not to mention I recent found out my grandfather has cancer, he's having surgery today. And I need to have my tonsils removed I went to the doctor about that.**_

_**So, I'm sorry this is short and terrible but...at least I updated :s more soon I promise xx**_

Derby squeezed tighter, never wanting to let go.

Once they finally pulled apart Derby thanked Adam before washing his face and returning to their table.

Echo looked up suddenly, smiling. "Did you guys have a quickie or something? You were in there for a long time."

The few more people who had wondered in the shop glanced in their direction. Echo laughed as Derby glared in her direction.

Adam piped in, "Echo you should say that in public it's kind of rude."

She only shrugged in response, picking up her phone to text, laughing occasionally. She put her phone in her purse, smiling. "Might jet soon, there's a Star Wars marathon on TV at 4. I'm going to watch it with Slab."

Derby sighed, "Isn't that Shawn guy enough for you. Do you really need Slab too?"

Echo looked at him confused, "It's not like me and Slab are dating, geez this coming from Mr. '_two-guys-in-the-last-24-hours_'."

He hid behind his smoothie; she had no idea about almost kissing Adam, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She stood up carrying her smoothie, "I'm heading out now, want to walk with me, Derbs?"

"Um..." He looked at Adam unsure if he should stay with him or not.

"Its okay, Derbs. I was just about to go home to correct tests as well."

Smiling, Derby got up with his own smoothie, walking over to where Adam now stood gave him a hug and whispered in his ear, "Thanks again, for the smoothie and the bathroom thing."

Adam waved them both goodbye as they parted ways at the door.

Once he knew his friend was out of ear shot he began, "Doesn't it suck when he knows how you feel about him but doesn't do a thing about it because he just doesn't care?"

Echo rubbed his back as they walked together, "Derbs, if he didn't care I'm sure he wouldn't have texted me nonstop about you, he cares a hell of a lot, you just don't realize it."

They walked mostly in silence until they reached Echo's house and they said their goodbyes.

Derby didn't live far from her so he didn't have to suffer the silence for long.

He jogged up his front steps, jiggling the door knob only the sigh in frustration, grabbing the key under the flower pot. "They said they'd leave the door unlocked...whatever."

'_They_' being his parents, who normally work weekends, not that he really cared at the moment it only meant more time for him to think.

He ran up stairs to his room, closed the door and un-paused his iTunes.

_'Let's get rich and build our house on a mountain,_

_Making everybody look like ants_

_From way up there,_

_ You and I, you and I'_

"Oh, Ingrid, you are not helping." He threw himself back on his bed, desperately needing sleep.

Before he could pass out his phone buzzed against his thigh.

_From: Adam_

_I just got home. I hope you got home safely._

He smiled at Adam's concern.

_To: Adam_

_Yeah i got home a while ago its just me and ingrid_

_From: Adam_

_Michaelson?_

_To: Adam_

_Yeah i hope if anyone tries to break in theyll hear her and run away_

The main reason he sent this was to see if he could get more concern form Adam.

_From: Adam_

_If you have the idea someone is going to break in maybe I should go over. I am a manly man remember? I could protect you._

"Oh God, this is too much."

He quickly went to contact settings and changed '_Adam'_ to _'Mr. Manly Man'_ then replied.

_To: Mr. Manly Man_

_I think im gonna be fine im havin a nap now so ttyl_

_From: Mr. Manly Man_

_Sleep tight xx_

He stared at the x's for a few moments, smiling at the bizarreness of it and deciding to send a quick text before going to sleep, finally.

_To: Mr. Manly Man_

_U kno the xs r kisses right_


	6. Chapter 6

_**:S Okay, I get it it's terrible fglsfjkgslkfjgks I'm sorry!**_

_**It's been slow but the next chapter is when things kinda speed up**_

Adam was startled awake by a buzzing near his ear.

_From: Echo_

_Your mom makes the best bacon_

He jumped from the texted to the clock on the wall, adjacent his bed.

_To: Echo_

_What are you doing in my house at 9:30AM on a Sunday?_

Once he was fully awake he recognized the smell of bacon entering his room, causing his stomach to growl. Slowly raising from his bed and stretching before getting dressed in the usual plaid shirt, vest and jeans, before trudging downstairs.

"Morning, Adam. Echo's here." Rachel chimed happily from the stove, now frying eggs.

"Oh really you don't say." Adam rolled his eyes sarcastically at his mother before taking at seat at the table next to his friend. "Okay so you're here..."

Echo smiled brightly, dropping her bacon on a napkin to clasp her hands, "I was just in the neighbourhood so I decided to pop in and tell you how yesterday went after we left."

"Echo, your house is about a 30 minute walk from here, you weren't 'just in the neighbourhood'..." He stood grabbing the plate of food his mother had placed on the counter, thanking her before instructing his friend to follow him upstairs.

Once they were in his bedroom Echo immediately pointed out horrific state his floor was in, covered with clothes and various other possessions. "Wow...I thought you'd be a lot more...tidier."

"I'm a teenage boy; I'm entitled to a bit of savageness, now your exciting day?" He began transferring some of his laundry into a corner to sit on his computer desk chair while Echo sat on the bed.

"Well," she lay on her stomach facing her friend, placing her elbows on a balled up blanket to become comfortable before continuing, "Firstly, Derby thinks you don't care about him so he went home all depressed, probably listened to lame indie songs all night until he fell asleep."

"Hey, Ingrid Michaelson isn't lame. And, he really said that?" He took out his phone quickly to reassure the boy that he did indeed care. Opening his chat log with Derby he read the last message he received from him:

_From: Derby_

_U kno the xs r kisses right_

"What do X's mean like are they hugs or kisses?"

"Um kisses I think, why?" She gave him a confused look.

"No reason." Adam typed in a message quickly and sending before putting away his phone to give the girl in front of him, who looked incredibly excited to share her stories from the day before.

_To: Derby_

_I care about you a lot, don't forget it. xx_

_P.S. Yes, I know that X's are kisses._

He spent the rest of the morning occasionally stealing glances at his phone and listening to his friend go on and on about the amazing marathon, how Slab was simply a 'Hilarious sweetheart' if you just gave him a chance, and her denying any suggestion of she and him being blind each other's _love_ because they're 'just friends'.

Derby didn't wake up until about 1:30, checking his phone he became aware of one new message and of course it was another random weird one from Adam.

_To: Adam_

_You care about me?_

He lay silently in his bed for a few minutes staring at his ceiling, wondering what he would do today. He wanted nothing more than to just go back to sleep but as he's finally drifting off again his phone vibrates. Glaring at it he yells aloud, "Why do you always vibrate at the worst times?" Not even bothering to lift it, just rolling his head to the side to look at the screen from where it sat on the pillow.

_From: Adam_

_Yeah I care a lot; I didn't think you realized that._

The now fully awake teen screamed in his pillow.

_To: Echo_

_Make him stop plz_

_Echo was really his only resort right not._

_From: Echo_

_Who?_

_To: Echo_

_Adam he wont stop telling me that he cares about me make him stop saying things he doesnt really mean_

He pulled his blanket over his head, 'It's too soon after waking up to be dealing with this.' He thought to himself.

_From: Echo_

_OMG! Can you just let him love you in his weird way?!_

_To: Echo_

_No! Because its not love its just confusing and annoying_

Throwing the blanket down and trotting furiously down stairs to grab a shower before trying to start his day.

Just ask he was stepping out of the steaming washroom, towel draped over his lower half, the door bell began to ring. He quickly darted to the door to answer it, not taking into account he technically wasn't 'decent'. "Hello."

"Oh wow...um hi Der-." There stood Adam Young in his doorway, staring at him practically naked and what does he do? He slammed the door in his face, brilliant.

Reopening the door and peeping out shyly at his dumbfounded friend tighten the towel around him and invited his friend in. "Hi. I gotta get dressed but...come in?" he ran up stairs pulled on underwear, jeans and socks and wanting to be fast decided not to look for a shirt and just grabbed a hoodie and zipped it up.

"Well I came to bring you a mix CD because Echo told me you seemed upset yesterday but then I get a face full of door I'm offended." He waved the CD in front of his shorter friend's face who grabbed it out of his hand and read the label written in Adam's neat hand writing:

**Derby's moody mix 'tape' of lame indie artists**

**1) Jam Eater Blues – The Mountain Goats**

**2) Little Talks – Of Monsters and Men **

**3) Why do you let me stay here? – She and Him**

**4) Metro Song – The Wombats**

**5) Do it anyway – Ben Folds Five**

**6) Kiss with a Fist – Florence and The Machine**

**7) Inches and Falling – The Format**

**8) One foot – Fun.**

**9) Here (In your arms) – HelloGoodbye**

**10) A Song about California – Hey Ocean!**

**11) Smile – Lily Allen**

**12) Little Lion Man – Mumford and Sons**

**13) You and I – Ingrid Michaelson**

"This is for me?" It was now Derby's turn to be dumfounded.

"Of course, I hope you like it." Adam smiled nervously until arms were looped around him making him smile genuinely.

"I love it thank you."

After that Adam stayed for a few hours before finally deciding to leave. Once he was alone Derby turned on the mix 'tape' and in Echo's word's "_Listened to lame indie songs until he fell asleep_".


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello, lovelies. I'm on track again basically.**_

_**Hating this chapter so much, I've been anticipating it since the beginning but it's just so terrible hghlgdjhkdgd.**_

_Oh, let's get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France,_

**What.**

_Let's get rich and buy everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance,_

"Derby! If you want a ride to school you better get your ass out of bed now!" a shrill voice screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

_Let's get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants, you and I, you and I._

"And could you turn that crap off? No one wants to listen to your '_music_' at this hour!"

**Music?**

Once realizing his mother was yelling at him from the stairs and that he had left his music on by mistake the boy jumped from bed and dashed to his laptop to quickly turn it off. "I'll be down in a minute." He then grabbed an arm full of clothes before trudging down stairs to shower and brush his teeth, only to be interrupted mid-shower by his frustrated mother to hurry.

The entire car ride was silent except for the quiet hum of the motor and the radio positioned at low, talking wasn't exactly their 'thing'.

When they arrived at the school the tiny brunette gave his mother a silent goodbye and started in the direction of the school entrance where Echo and Slab had been sitting, not paying attention to the sly looks other students were. "Morning."

Slab only nodded, not bothering to great him.

Echo, however, smiled brightly and moved over to give him room on the steps, "Good morning!"

"Oh, by the way, congrats on the gay sex, dude." The over sized teen gave his tiny friend a slap on the back.

The two other teens stared at him confused. "Excuse me?"

"Derby, I thought you said you rejected him..." Echo gave him a hurt look at the thought of being lied to.

"Hutch told a few people you did."

"He doesn't even go to this school anymore how does everyone know!" The blue eyed boy pulled his legs in, laying his head on his knees in frustration.

"He only graduated last year I'm sure he still has friends here."

"Morning, Derbs, enjoy the CD?" The cheerful Adam smiled and stood before his friend, unaware of his current state.

The smaller brunette glared at his friend before tucking his face back into his knees again, sighing exasperatedly before letting out a muffled grunt followed by, "Fuck you and your happiness, Adam!"

This caused the young genius to stare quizzically at his clearly upset friend. "What's wrong with him?"

"Everyone in the school thinks I'm a whore and I didn't even do anything this is too much bull shit to deal with on a Monday."

Adam's eye's immediately changed from confused to anger, knowing exactly what had happened without hearing another word. "That bastard, I told you he was bad news. Want me to hit him?"

The discouraged boy sighed, "No, I don't need anyone to beat him up and if I did I'd do it myself..." the rest of the group stared at him intensely before he gave in, "Okay, I'd get Slab to do it but it doesn't matter." He then leaped from his spot stomping inside as the morning bell rang; announcing the beginning of classes.

"He's been like this all morning."

The three stared at the thin boy sat alone with his back to them in the school yard, tearing apart his ham sandwich before abandoning that activity and deciding rather to lay his head on the table. They weren't sure whether it was a wise idea or not to join him so they remained on the other side of the yard away from him.

Their attention is quickly averted from the boy as a motorcycle pulls up alongside the school's entrance; allowing a young girl to hop off followed by its driver who took off his helmet then proceeded to fix his hair in the side mirror before walking in the direction of the boy on the bench. At that moment the group of friends began to slowly shift to their right all at once, almost comedic in order to hear what was being said.

"Hey there, slut."

Adam tensed causing Echo to squeeze his shoulder to calm down.

"Why did you tell everyone that crap?" The younger boy barked back, blue eyes glared into brown.

"Felt like warning some people to watch out, you're such a cheap _fuck _might even be carrying some STDs"

Adam pulled from Echo and marched over to his friend's aid. "Firstly, they're called STIs not STDs, secondly, I would like to advise you to leave."

"Oh, your boyfriend came to your rescue, isn't that swe-" His words were interrupted by a fist being collided into his jaw, causing the older boy to tumble to the ground; out of shock more so than impact. Hutch bouncing up, pulled back and hit Adam hard in the nose.

Adam awoke unaware of the time or date or even where he was until the pain struck him and his memory flooded in fast.

**'I tried to fight Hutch.'**

He tried to lift his hand to comb threw his hair with his fingers before he realized they were intertwined with a slightly smaller hand. He followed the hand to the body connected to it. "Derby?"

The tiny boy stirred in the chair seated next to what seemed to be a hospital bed. "You're awake."

"Yeah," The older boy smiled at the boy stumbling over his words, "Why am I in a hospital bed?"

"They thought you were really hurt when Hutch hit you so they ran a bunch of tests but you only broke your nose."

**'Yeah,****_ only_**** my nose...'**

The injured boy shifted over to the right, patting on the mattress next to him; inviting his friend to lie with him.

"You don't look too good..." The lighter haired boy hesitated briefly before hopping in the bed, lying back on the pillow.

Adam grinned and made a pfff sound, "You should see the other guy."

"Yeah, I know after you fell Slab hit him." The smaller boy yawned repeatedly, obviously still tired.

"I almost feel bad for him." Adam slipped his arms behind his friend; tugging him closer.

"I don't." Derby snuggled closer into the slightly larger boy's chest, muffling, "Thanks for being my hero." Into his body before drifting off to sleep once again.

Adam's heart fluttered at the sight and feeling of the sleeping figure pressed against his body. "Anytime, Derbs, _anytime_."


	8. Chapter 8

_**UGH. More terrible smut from me...I'm sorry I know it's awkward and weird but it's necessarily for future developments I think I've been thinking about deleting this chapter, I have chapter 9 done but I'm not posting it until I've decided what to do... ALSO PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS WAS WRITTEN AT ABOUT 3AM SO...THAT COUNTS FOR SOME OF THE TERRIBLENESS...**_

_**Also, darlings, I haven't mentioned this before but this story takes place about 3 years after the show is making them in grade twelve. I kind of screwed up with all of this though because the first chapter starts on Oct. 12th/2012 (This current chapter is Oct. 23rd/2012) If it were 2012 they'd only be in grade 11 but ignore this fact please...I JUST OVER THOUGHT EVERYTHING...WOW...**_

"So let me get this straight, you _had_ to fake sick and wait until your parents went to work so you could sneak over because you had to keep me company since this was technically your fault?" The brunette folded his arms, leaning back on the pillows propped up on his head board, and stared at the boy in front of him with disbelief, "Yeah, why are you actually here?"

"Okay, your substitute is a bitch and I refuse to go to school until she's gone, so can you come back please?" The lighter-haired boy sighed deeply into a pillow he had stolen from his injured friend.

"Derby, you know the doctor said to take at least one week off to give my nose time to heal," He let out a frustrated grunt and tore the pillow from his friend's grasp and added it to the pile behind him, "If I return before I'm healed it'll just get fractured again and I'll have to take more time off. I'll be back Thursday, any longer and Tater might fire me."

The smaller of the two pouted then slowly nodded in acceptance. "Alright, but I'm staying here until then," receiving a sour look he changed his decision, "Or not...Can we eat? I didn't have breakfast."

"Uh, yeah, are Pizza pockets okay?" the darker brunette rose from the bed and waited for the other to nod before heading to the door, "Good, because that's all I've been eating for the last week. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"That isn't healthy!" The blue eyed boy called out before changing his position from the end of the bed to the top of it with Adam's pillows, leaning against them.

**'If I stayed here and pretended to sleep would he crawl in and sleep with me again?'**

He'd been thinking about that night in the hospital a lot in the last week, wondered if it happened because Adam had genuinely wanted to hold the boy or if it was just because he was vulnerable and in pain; needing affection at that point in time. He thought about how wonderful it felt to wake up with his friend's arms wrapped tightly around him, never wanting to leave but needing to because visiting hours would soon be ending.

The warmth and comfort flooded his body as his eyes drifted closed, suddenly very tired, he would allow himself 5 minutes of rest because right now sleep would feel so nice. He yawned and snuggled deeper into the pillows.

Although it didn't feel like he had slept he must have considering the clock above the door now read 1:30 instead of 12:00. The second thing he noticed was that along with a blanket there was an arm draped over him. He carefully turned his body around to stare his 'protector', of course being Adam who was sleeping soundly, hair matted to one side and mouth slightly agape. Derby stared at the parted lips, needing to lick his own after his mouth had gone dry. There wasn't really anything stopping him right now. This was his chance, to finally get what he had wanted for the last three years.

Deciding to act on this aching desire the smaller boy licked his lips one final time, and slowly inched closer their intended destination. Pausing only briefly to confirm that the boy was indeed asleep before pressing his lips firmly against the other's. After several seconds of nibbling and pressure the boy tried to pull away, when unexpectedly the arm that had been thrown over him stiffened and pulled him closer, a low moan escaping the previously occupied mouth.

Derby's heart rate quickened, knowing he needed to stop but feeling that he was already too far gone and needed to continue the contact. Deciding to give into his need he wrapped an arm around his sleeping friend's waist and pressed their bodies together, as close as they could get without removing clothes.

This contact made the unconscious boy buck his pelvis, slightly catching his breath.

The blue eyed boy pulled away immediately, this wasn't right it needed to end. He turned around and tried to go back to sleep, this attempt being completely foiled when the body behind him tugged him closer, feeling the erection against his back Derby squeezed his eyes shut trying not to panic. All was calm until he felt warmth against the back of his ear and in a low hiss, "Derbs," was whispered to him by the still sleeping Adam. This caused the boy to jerk backwards from shock, accidently pressing his body against the stimulated boy causing him to release another harsh moan.

**'He said my name'**

The smaller boy leaned back, on purpose this time, gaining slight pleasure from the fact that he was thinking about him while he was like this. He was moved against the boy gently, enough to get a reaction but slight enough not to wake him, he noticed a piece of paper tucked under his pillow. A note.

_You were sleeping &_

_ I didn't want to wake you up _

_so I ate the food myself,_

_ I hope you don't mind._

_-Adam_

Laughing at the note he stopped his 'fun' to turn around and whisper in his friend's ear, "Eating four pizza pockets in not healthy." Grinning ear to ear he closed his eyes gently, being able to sleep now that he was satisfied with generally everything.


End file.
